Either Way
by Merlin the Owl
Summary: Based on a song by Guster- Meet Rose and her relation to Harry. R/R!


Either Way - Guster  
**You were almost kind, you were almost true   
Don't let me see that other side of you   
You have learned in time that you must be cruel   
I'll have to wait to get the best of you   
Poison in everything you said   
Don't you, don't you?   
Wonder what difference does it make......Either way   
You were almost kind, you were almost true   
Why give away that other side of you   
Happens every time, so it must be true   
Step on a kid, he'll grow up hating you   
Poison in everything you said   
Don't you, don't you   
Wonder what difference does it make....Either way   
Were you ever kind, were you always cruel?   
Who's ever seen that other side of you?   
Happened every time, so it must be true   
Where did you learn it's either him or you?   
You were almost kind, you were almost true   
Don't let me see that other side of you   
You have learned in time that you must be cruel   
I'll have to wait to get the best of you   
Poison in everything you said   
Don't you, don't you?   
Wonder what difference does it make......Either way**  
  
  
  
A/N-- Hey, this is my *first* fic on FF.net. I have been reading fics off this site for awhile now, and finally I thought of an idea for a fic! Harry and Rose are born the same year, Harry in July, Rose in November. In the state of NY the cutoff for school is in Dec, so that's what I am judging it by. This is a 5th year story. Possible H/H--contemplating it. R/R!!  
  
  
  
  
I was 11 months old when it happened; my older sisters were both away at their respective schools. My eldest sister, who I can barely remember, had these cold blue eyes. My other sister I remember well, her bold green eyes, such as mine, and auburn red hair. Petunia blamed me for my mother's death. My mother died while having me with some unknown birth complication. That's why she refused to adopt me when father died. My father's death, Petunia blames on my other sister, Lily. These evil beings, now known to me as Death Eaters, came looking for Lily. My father didn't know where she was and died for it. I was never really sure if he did know or not, but even if he did, he would die all over again to protect her. That's the story of how I was left alone. At 11 months I was sent to the orphanage. My sister Lily died that same night. I am now 15, average height with long blond hair and as I said before, green eyes. The main reason I am coming to the United Kingdom is to search for my long lost family, mainly my two 16-year-old nephews, Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter. But before I begin my tale, it may help if you knew a little of what happened after that night.  
  
My first memories are about when I am five. I was living in the state of New York, in suburban Long Island. I don't remember how I got there and why. It was my first day of public Kindergarten. The first assignment was to draw a picture of your family. Everyone was talking about his or her mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. Not knowing what those words meant, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the woman who was always in my dreams, her long red hair and her green eyes that mirrored my own. Opening my eyes to pick up a crayon I looked down upon my construction paper. There, as clear as day was a sketch, just as my mind had pictured it. That was the day I discovered I was a witch.   
  
Nothing since that day is that important, I eventually went to Salem Institute of the Magical Arts. SIMA was a nice facility, but my heart wasn't there. It was in England, where my family grew up and where my sister and nephews still lived.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was nearly September in England, and that meant the start of a new school year. In an odd looking house, called the Burrow, the large family was hosting two more guests. These would be Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter, the youngest son's friends. In the last days before the term started, the house was quite busy. Trunks were open, being hopelessly overstuffed with accessories for the upcoming school year. There seemed to be only one person in this household that was calm, her name was Hermoine Granger. On her shirt was a shining pin, shaped as the letter P. While walking through the house she stood tall, to make sure that it was seen. The youngest Weasley son sighed in disgust when she did this. Her excuse for his reaction was jealousy. This is because his other friend, Harry Potter was chosen as one as well. This came to a huge surprise to Harry, but to great acceptance to the rest of the household. The lone survivor of the Avada Kedavra isn't just an ordinary student.   
  
Harry out of all the people in the household was oddly quiet. His scar hadn't bothered him in weeks and he was spending the last week of his summer in his second favorite places on earth. He was having dreams again, the same one every night. He knew they must have been insignificant dreams because he didn't wake up in pain. But something in those dreams had a sense of familiarity. There was a blonde haired man, confronting a masked robed man, a death eater. He must have been muggle, because he had no wand and wasn't wearing any robes. His body was blocking something, possibly a crib. Harry couldn't hear anything in the dream; it was almost like a silent movie. But as the man fell, Harry saw what was in the crib, identical green eyes, such as his staring back, in fear.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
I boarded the Muggle airplane. Not used to flying on anything besides a broomstick, I was a little scared. I wasn't sure if I was just scared of going on the plane, or scared of what was on the other side of the ocean. Rumors were flying around that You-Know-Who was back in power, and my nephew was to blame for that. I knew that was just as true that it was my fault that my mother died. My thoughts during the flight switched back between my nephew, orphaned like I was, and my muggle aunt who refused to take care of me and indirectly sent me to America.   
  
When I landed in London, I had no clue where to go. My old headmaster, Xavier Solomon, told me to go to the Leaky Cauldron, then to owl the Headmaster on my arrival. His creaky Boston accent still echoed in my head. I had no idea where the Leaky Cauldron was, and I sent my owl ahead not to look to un-mugglish. I sat down and considered what to do. Just then a hand tapped me on the shoulder. "Rose"? He asked. A slim man, with large brown eyes, gray mixed within brown hair stared down at me with a small smile. He was obviously a wizard because his clothing was a little off. His clothes seemed very old as well. He put out his hand and introduced himself as Professor Remus Lupin. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts. He said was sent by the headmaster to make sure I made it safely to Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron. I smiled meekly and stood up. When I was face to face with him, he gave me a fearful look. He quickly brushed it aside though. But I did notice it. We headed to a secluded part of the airport, which took us a while to find. We apparated away.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Everyone at the Burrow was sitting around the long table set up outside for the last night of summer vacation. Fred and George were talking silently, obviously about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Hermoine was talking non stop about how Ron and Harry had to study hard all year to receive a good amount of O.W.L's "Especially Harry, " She said, "It would be a disgrace for a Prefect to do horribly on his O.W.L's" Harry slouched his shoulders, and Ron laughed.   
  
After dinner all the Hogwarts students staying at the Burrow sat outside looking at the stars. No one said anything, it was the last year of Hogwarts for the twins and tomorrow will be the last year that everyone will be on the Hogwarts Express together tomorrow.   
  
Everyone had solemn faces, and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything at all. They all seemed to be looking past the stars, not at them. After awhile, everyone began to yawn and grow tired. Hermoine was the first to break the long silence.   
"I am going to bed," she announced, "Tomorrow is a busy day."   
  
  
  
  
A/N --BOOOOOORRRING!!! Hopefully in my next installment more   
action will ensue. Emphasis on the HOPEFULLY. As you might have noticed, there was a song in the beginning of this Fic-You will learn the meaning of it later. Now as Hermoine said "Tomorrow is a busy day" where everyone meets Rose.   



End file.
